


Vegeta Goes to Disneyland

by GokuGirl



Series: The Vegeta Humiliation Chronicles [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-10
Updated: 2000-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GokuGirl/pseuds/GokuGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of the Miscellaneous Arc. A trip to the theme park turns disastrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vegeta Goes to Disneyland

~ ~ = Vegeta's thoughts

 

"This vacation is going to be great!" Goku cried.

"Goku calm down! You're embarrassing us!" ChiChi told him.

Goku, ChiChi, Gohan, Videl, and the rest of the Z-senshi (except Piccolo) were standing at the entrance to Disneyworld in Orlando, Florida.

"Well kids, where do you want to go first?" Gohan asked them.

"The teacups!" Bra shouted.

"Mr. Toad's Wild Ride!" yelled Pan.

"Splash Mountain!" yelled Trunks.

"The Ferris Wheel!" said Goten. Trunks gave him a really weird look

"The ferris wheel? That is so stupid Goten!"

"THE TOWER OF TERROR! I want to see how many times I can ride it without getting sick." Everyone gave the speaker open-mouthed stares. "Well I do!" said Vegeta defiantly. "I don't have to explain my reasons to you or anyone else!" With that said, he turned around and stalked all the way back to the hotel. Used to his outbursts, everyone else just shrugged and resumed trying to figure out what to ride.

***

Back at the hotel, Vegeta was laying on his back on the bed thinking. ~I want to have fun sometimes too. How dare Kakarott and his little stupid friends criticize me!~

The door suddenly opened and in walked Bulma with Trunks supporting her and Bra not far behind.

"I'm okay," she said weakly, "don't worry." Bulma sat down in a nearby chair.

"What happened to you, woman?" Vegeta asked with curiosity.

"Mom, Bra, and I went to Epcot Center. She rode Space Mountain five times because we were having a contest."

Bulma got up quickly and ran to the bathroom, covering her mouth with her hand. After five minutes she came out and laid down on the bed. Vegeta had gotten up and was standing near the window.

"Kids, could you leave a moment?" After they had departed to their room, she continued. "Vegeta, I need a HUGE favor. Trunks is okay on his own in the park, but not Bra (she's 4), could you take her?"

"Who do you think I am some sort of babysitter? Or worse, Kakarott? I will not!" Vegeta shouted.

At this moment the door opened a second time and Bra came in. "Niichan said to tell you that he's gone." Bulma sighed and looked at her sadly. "Kaasan, what's wrong?"

"Your Tousan said that he won't take you. You'll just have to stay here with me."

"Oh, okay. I understand." she looked as if she wanted to cry.

Vegeta never could tolerate that look for long. "Look Bra, I'll take you just this once."

"Thanks Papa!" she ran up and hugged him around his legs.Then father and daughter left hand-in-hand.

***

"Bra, why don't you ride something I don't have to get on with you? Like the merry-go-round?" Vegeta said wearily. That kid had an amazing amount of energy, while he just had an headache.

"But Papa! I want to get on Splash Mountain!" she cried.

"Fine, but this is the *last* ride for today."

While they were walking to the ride, Vegeta saw how she wanted to see more around her, but she was too short so he picked her up and put her on his shoulders.

~This is not so bad. I actually don't mind being with her.~

While they were waiting, three familiar people walked up.

"C'mon ChiChi! Please?"

"Alright, alright, we'll ride this."

"Thanks. Goten, I'll race you!" And they ran off laughing. ChiChi sighed, "It's like I have three children."

Vegeta, with his acute saiyan hearing, heard them. He also recognized Goten and Goku's ki.

"Oh great." Vegeta started to panic. "Bra, how about you go ride the teacups?"

"Papa, I already did!" she whined.

Then Vegeta was struck with an excellent idea.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Coming through!" he shouted pushing his way to the front of the line. He had to get as far away from them as possible. Then he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Pan, are you positive you want to ride this?"

"Hai, Tousan."

"We have a long wait ahead of us." Videl sighed.

~This just isn't my day.~ He tapped Videl on the shoulder and when she looked that way, he snuck past them.

"What are you doing, Papa?" Bra said quite loudly.

"Quiet brat." Vegeta hissed.

He darted forward, then stopped again.

"Yamcha, are you sure you want to sit in the front seat? You know that's where you get the wettest and besides, your hair would get all messed up!"

"Whatever Tien. At least I have hair!"

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys. Goten is such a baby!" Trunks said.

"No problem." Choutzu told him.

~I'm gonna just stay right here and no one will notice me at all.~ Vegeta put Bra down and tried to hide in the shadows.

***

About 10 minutes after the ride was over and Vegeta was still soaking wet head-to-toe, he wearily got up from the bench. Bra was fast asleep next to him. He picked her up in his arms and started back for the hotel.

~I'm glad no one saw me, but I sure am hungry.~ He saw a nearby outdoor restaurant. He set the slumbering Bra down at a table and went to order. After he came back, he woke Bra up so that she could eat her food.

While he was eating, he never noticed the group that had arrived. After he had finished, he picked Bra up (who had fell asleep again) and continued on his way, but not before he rounded a corner and that group of people saw him.

"Hey Vegeta! Why are you here? I thought you were mad!" Vegeta froze in his tracks. Bra yawned and snuggled up to Vegeta more.

"Uh I have to go now. Goodbye!" Vegeta took off quickly, practically flying away.

***

~I can't believe I lost my composure back there. They caught me with my guard down! It won't happen again.~

When Vegeta got back to the hotel room, Bulma had already heard everything from ChiChi over a phone from the park.

"You are so wonderful Vegeta. I could never believe that you would have fun with your daughter!"

"Who told you? It was a lie!"

"Vegeta shut up! You can't stand looking nice in front of people. You are pathetic!"

"I don't have to take this from you, woman. I'm leaving!" he stomped over to the window, opened it, and flew away in a huff.

***

On the beach by the hotel, he felt a ki beside him.

"Are you here for a particular reason Kakarott?"

"Actually I am."

Vegeta stopped walking and turned to face him. "Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I'm here to say that what you did for Bra was a very nice thing to do. I know you don't show it, but inside you're a really good guy." With that said Goku, teleported back to ChiChi.

~That was weird. An intelligent thought from Kakarott. Hmmm.~

***

When Vegeta returned to the hotel room, it was night. He went to the kids' room and kissed them both goodnight and left to tell Bulma she was right.


End file.
